Checkmate
by iheartBL
Summary: Oliver is missing. Chloe's in hysterics. And for once, Lois's gut is failing her. Chlollie with plenty of Lois and Chlo-Lo interaction. Two-shot!
1. Part I

A/N: Okay, this story is finally finished. *Throws Confetti* It took me awhile, especially since I started this before _A Petty Squabble_. Blame the writers block! It's long, so I've decided to present it as a two-shot, as in two parts, but you probably already knew that ^_^.

Warning: I don't read comic books, so if things seem vague, this is exactly why.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything, and I don't think I could afford to.

* * *

Checkmate

She turned the miniature object in her hand, watching as the light leaking through the window played off it. It was tainted with bits of dirt locked in nooks and crannies no cleaning tool could ever reach, not even one purchased from Queen Industries. Somehow, that didn't matter.

This tiny inanimate object, missing from the set it belonged to, meant more to her than all the riches in the world. Even if those riches included her own personal satellite that she could use to do the job she was destined for all long. To think she wanted to be a reporter all her life. Chloe shook her head, what she had really wanted was to bring truth to the world, and justice. And with the JL, she could do just that.

She set the tiny queen statue upon a stack of papers she had just alphabetized. Typed sheets showered with red markings and strikethroughs. Lois's drafts of various Daily Planet articles that more often than not Clark had contributed to. She squeezed her eyes shut, holding back the tears that threatened to find a way out. She'd been doing that a lot this past year-crying. The moment when she had found a little happiness, it was once more pulled from under her feet. Why was life so cruel? Why was life so cruel to her? She gave the chess piece a final squeeze before unraveling her fingers from the object.

He had told her that she had saved both the myth and the man. She had pushed him over the ledge in order to bring him back. How was she going to do that now? Life was making it out to be impossible. She had no idea where he was…how he was. She pressed a finger to her temple, some sort of feeble attempt to regain composure. It worked…a mere few minutes before a hiccup erupted from her throat that sounded more like a sob. It was amazing how she still had tears in her after all the crying she'd been doing lately. Amazing.

"Chloe?"

This time, she did hiccup, and nearly choked on her sob as she turned herself to face the visitor. Scratch that, she was another resident. Her family. Her Lois. "Lo…"

"Why are you standing around in the dark, dear cuz? We left the Dark Ages behind a long time ago."

Her face twisted. In a normal situation, she would have challenged the older female. Make her pick at her brain to try and prove to Chloe that she knew the years the Dark Ages had loomed over Europe, but this wasn't a normal situation. It was a dire one. So she let out a huff, swiped a hand over her bangs, sweeping them to the side, and blinked back the tears staining her eyes glassy. She feigned a smile, scanning the gray mist coating the space in semi-darkness. Had it gotten that late already? "I lost track of time."

"What were you doing?"

"Organizing."

Lois didn't buy it. She had bitten down onto her lip, staring back at the petite blonde with eyes narrowed like a hawk as if she could see right through her. It wasn't Chloe she was staring at, the girl noted, as she followed her cousin's gaze, it was the chess piece. The queen. The queen Oliver had given her for saving him…God, why did everything have to go back to him?

She promised herself to not get attached. She had teased him for falling for her, when in reality, she was doing the same. How could she not have noticed it? She was usually smarter than that. He was gone. It was all her fault. Chloe bit down onto her lip, hard, trying her best to keep the tears at bay. She couldn't, she thought pathetically as she forced her shoulders from quaking, not in front of Lois. She couldn't.

The saint that Lois was, and it was a word Chloe used lightly, Lois didn't make any indication of what she had seen. Besides, it was just a stupid chess piece. In the end, it really was just a trinket from a game both girls were terrible at. Then, why did she still hold onto it? Even before she had started that relationship with Oliver, why had she held onto it? Because he told her he saved her? Had that flutter to her heart and smile to her lips been the reason? Or even then were her feelings for Oliver alive, just buried? Instead, bless her soul, Lois brought the one thing that caused a legitimate, even if it was tiny, smile to make its way across Chloe's lips.

"Coffee fix," she grinned, holding forth one of two cups, "Almond Mocha. My reporter skills have made it apparent that it's your favorite."

"Or the fact that I'm your roommate," the blonde pointed out, taking the cup and folding back the flap to the lid as she automatically gave a slight jerk of the head.

"You're a mess," Lois stated over the rim of her cup.

Chloe swallowed, trying to sink the lodged lump in her throat to no avail. That had hit home. She squeezed the polystyrene cup in her hand tighter, only to keep it from slipping between her fingers. Her lip quivered and she broke down right in front of Lois. This wasn't a normal situation; it wasn't a normal situation at all. She was the composed one, the one that never fumbled. She had learned how to shield her emotions, something Oliver had unintentionally taught her while she got him to open up a bit more. Lois delivered whatever she was feeling, and if it was rage, the receiving end got the worst of it. Her tears made the audience want to comfort her. Chloe, on the other hand, was great at comforting herself. How had she let this slipup occur?

The brunette set down her cup of coffee, wishing she had sought to bring along a maple doughnut, not for herself, but for Chloe. If anyone could use sugar, it was her sweet little Chloe. There was nothing sweet or little about the situation at hand. Chloe was a mess, and for once, Lois's gut was failing her. She had no idea of what to do. "This is why normal people don't fall for heroes, kido," Lois whispered kindly, stroking the girl's hair.

"I'm not normal," Chloe stammered between a gulp of breath, "and I never have been. I was his hero, I was his guardian angel."

"He told you that?"

Chloe nodded.

At least, Lois assumed it was a nod.

"I didn't want attachments. I wanted no strings, no labels."

"Like I said before," Lois chuckled, "this is a relationship, Chloe, not a spelling bee." It was strange to have their roles reversed. Chloe was the one that comforted her. Chloe was the one that gave her advice, but now, here Lois stood, doing just that to Chloe. "You're way too young to be going through all this in this short span."

She giggled, as bitter as it may have been, but she giggled. "Life works out the way it wants to."

"And what about making your own destiny?"

Chloe tore herself away from her cousin's embrace. "If I had the slightest bit of choice, I'd be living your life."

The taller girl frowned. "I thought you wiser, Chlo. No you wouldn't. You've always been meant for more than reporting."

"And have your clairvoyant abilities told you that?"

"My gut instinct…or rather you. You've always been the strong one; I've always been the screw up."

She sighed, running a hand through her hair in frustration. She gathered a clump of the mess atop her head before dropping it all together. "You're no screw up, Lois. You're smart, independent, and you follow your heart. It's how I've always seen you; my smart, driven, and beautiful cousin."

Lois waved her hand, a playful grin to her lips. "Keep going," she told Chloe as her sweet worded speech had ended, "I'd like to hear more about me."

Chloe, however, catching up with her cousin's current Cheer-Up-Chloe-Scheme, shook her head. The brief smile that had consumed her lips was replaced with a frown. "Nice try."

"Bummer," was all Lois had managed to say. She leaned back against the counter, folding her arms and staring back at the blonde who was once more wiping tears from her face. It was rather heart wrenching. Chloe Sullivan had been through a lot, and Lois wasn't thinking that lightly. Between Jimmy's death, the Davis fiasco, which was the reason behind Jimmy's death, and now Ollie, this was too much to handle for anyone. "It's not fair."

Chloe stared back at Lois for a moment as if she could see the cogs in her brain turning, deciphering yet another way to try and stamp a smile across the blonde's lips. Even Lois should have learned by now that the only way Chloe was going to smile again was if Oliver Queen magically waltzed through the door of the girls' Talon Apartment. "No, its not," Chloe added, placing her cup of coffee behind her, empty cup of coffee to be exact. Now, that was a fast finish, even for a coffee addict.

"How about we…"

"Watchtower is down," the blonde cut Lois off, "I've lost everything. It'll take days to even…"

"But that satellite Oliver gave you…"

"Is still running." Chloe didn't see the point in that. Without the computers, Oliver's gift was pretty much useless at this point.

"Well, standing here isn't going to bring him back, Chlo."

"Don't you think I know that? I just don't know what to do. I told you I didn't want to get attached. This is exactly why."

With a huff, Lois walked towards her. "You should have known from the start that when you go in with Oliver, he's going to sweep you off your feet." Her eyes settled kindly upon her younger cousin's heart shaped face. "Besides, this lack of relationship you got yourself into, it was never you. You need definitions, Chloe, you need labels."

She pressed the tip of her finger against her forehead. "But with Oliver, I could lose what I needed…"

Lois, however, shook her head, disagreeing. "Trust me Chlo, Oliver knows you better than anyone, even Clark. He knew exactly what he was getting into."

Chloe let out a deep breath. Did Lois not understand that this was not helping her aching heart in the least? The look of pity she was throwing into the mix was making it worse. "Just go, Lo…"

Lois blinked. "I live here."

"Please," she stated in a tone that was on the verge of pleading, "just go."

"Fine," the brunette said with a shake of her head, "but giving up is not you. Maybe Oliver was wrong; you're not as strong as you let on." That was harsh, and Lois knew it, but sometimes people had to be pushed over the edge in order to bounce back, and Chloe was no exception. She walked towards the door, catching Chloe eyeing the chess piece from the corner of her eye. Lois squared her shoulders. "In chess, the Queen is the King's greatest ally. You've been Oliver's greatest ally, Chloe, and he'll never forget that, so you shouldn't either." The brunette didn't bother waiting for Chloe's reaction, but if the sniffle or sob she heard was any indication, then Chloe had taken the words to heart.

She stepped towards the door, placing her hand upon the knob. She guessed she could discuss the Chloe situation with Clark. Together, the dynamic duo could come up with some sort of incentive to cheer up one of their most treasured friends. Just as she was about to turn the knob, it rattled, twisting around her hand. A smile of relief coursed through her lips as she pulled her hand away, letting the person on the other end take the liberty of opening the door. "Smallville, I was hoping you'd show…"

* * *

A/N: I left off on a cliff hanger, I think…Anyways, please share your thoughts and opinions, it would be much appreciated. Part II will most likely be up tomorrow. I really hope you guys enjoyed the Chlo-lo interaction!


	2. Part II

A/N: I was supposed to post this yesterday, but I wasn't home. Sorry. Thanks for all the lovely reviews, I really appreciate all the kind words, and I'm glad you guys are enjoying it.

* * *

"_Smallville, I was hoping you'd show…"_

"Smallville? Do I look like Boyscout to you?"

Her eyes widened at the sight of a disheveled Oliver standing before her. Now she knew how surprised cartoon characters felt. Yup, if this wasn't reality, and she was nothing more than ink, her eyes would definitely be popping from their sockets. "Twist!"

Oliver stared at his ex-girlfriend for a moment. She was eyeing him, taking in his tattered appearance, and all just to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. "Can I come in?"

"Where are my manners," she stated, her eyes never leaving his profile as he entered the apartment, "Who would have thought that someone with your looks could look so terrible?"

Running a hand through his hair, his eyes glossing around the apartment for a certain blonde, Oliver said, "Glad to see that sense of humors still kicking, Lois."

"This is not a joking matter, Ollie," she stated, slapping her hand against her heart, "scouts honor."

"Where's Chloe?"

Lois dropped her shoulders. There were so many questions sitting on the edge of her tongue. Clark had been going crazy searching for him. The rest of the Justice League was no exception. Black Canary seemed most persistent. Dream on little sparrow, as long as Lois Lane stood upon the earth, there was no getting between the Emerald Archer and the Queen of his heart, also known as Chloe. Despite all the agony their friends were put through, and Chloe's stress level just about sky rocketing, he'd shown up, out of the blue. Now, how had that happened?

Hearing all the noise, which could only mean one thing, Chloe rushed out of her bedroom. "Lois, I thought I told you to…" Her words trailed off as she caught sight of green leather. With her heart pounding, she stared back at the looming figure with a clogged throat as if the sight before her was some sort of cruel illusion. "Zatanna wouldn't…"

"Zatanna wouldn't what?" Oliver spoke up, eyeing the blonde with inquisitiveness, "Chloe, you look like you've seen a ghost."

"Or am seeing," she stated hesitantly. She turned to her cousin, if only to see her input on the sight before her.

Lois merely waved her hands, indicating for Chloe to come forward. "I know he looks awful, but its still Ollie."

"Oh, thank God," she whispered, walking towards the pair. Her feet halted directly before him, and she placed out her arms as if unsure of how to hug him. He didn't give her a chance to dwell on her thoughts before pulling her into his embrace. "I thought I lost you forever," she stated, letting her head fall to his chest. The soft feeling of leather was something she found comforting, and Chloe took a whiff of his scent just to placate her soul further.

He winced, retreating a bit. "Careful, I'm bruised."

Chloe pulled away, her glassy orbs glossing over his profile. There were tiny cuts and bruises all over his face, his arms were no exception, and the tears in his leather apparel didn't make her feel better either. "We need to get you to a hospital."

The blonde shook his head, wincing as Chloe touched his cheek. "I can't go to the hospital looking like this." He gestured toward his green attire.

"Oliver, what happened to you?"

He didn't fail to notice the quiver in her voice, and when she gently brought her hand to his cheek again, he couldn't help but think that she thought he might vanish before her very eyes. Oliver bit his lip. "Look, in time, I'll answer them, and I need to see Clark, but right now…"

"You need to see a doctor, Oliver."

Lois rolled her eyes before walking towards the pair, her stilettos clacking against the floor. She reached forward and grabbed her cousin's wrist, pulling her away from the green clad hero. "Chloe!"

Brows narrowing, Chloe stared back at the brunette. "What now?" Her patients seemed to be flying out the window. Oliver showed up, and yes, it caused relief to wash over her, but at this very moment, he needed medical attention. From the corner of her eye, she could see the blonde slowly pacing towards the counter before leaning against it with another wince of pain. He was hurting, trying to cover it miserably, and it was making her heart clench.

"Does your brain always have to work so logically?"

Her eyes narrowed. "I'm not going to let him slip through my fingers."

"I'm not going anywhere," he hollered tightly, "and yes, I can hear you."

"Nothing we were trying to hide," Lois shouted over her shoulder.

"So I take it Boyscout finally let you in on his secret."

Lois frowned. "Actually, because of my family genes, I figured out Smallville was the Blur using my noggin, just like Chloe, here, did with your secret."

Oliver raised his brows while Chloe folded her arms, looking ready to kill.

"And the fact that you locked lips had nothing to do with it?" Chloe giggled, letting go of the situation at hand, if only for a moment.

Frowning, Lois said, "This isn't about me." She glanced back at Oliver for a fleeting moment before turning back to her cousin. "This is about you. I know your heart's been in a dark place for a long time, and Oliver helped you heal. All he really wants is to be with you."

"And he can be, after he sees a physician."

"Why do I get the feeling that you're becoming guarded again?"

Defensively, Chloe purred into her own thoughts. "Okay, just because he disappears to God's knows where, doesn't mean that I have to turn stone cold again."

Lois sighed, rubbing her temple. Pacing into a tiny circle, she said, "You give great advice, Chloe, but you seldom follow it yourself. I understand you're shaken up, but he's here, and like billionaire-boy said, he's not going anywhere."

That was like a slap in the face, but maybe it was one that she needed. First Tess and now Lois? Oliver's ex-girlfriends sure knew how to wake up the next in line. But maybe, what they had been really doing, was trying to fix their own mistakes. Just because Oliver hadn't worked out for them, didn't mean he couldn't work out with Chloe.

She turned her face in his direction. He was looking at her that way again. Even if Oliver didn't smile, his eyes, his face, always softened when he turned to her, as if all he could see was her. That so called look always had her melting. Although she'd never admit it, he'd gotten her from day one, the day she'd officially been introduced to him through Clark, and he'd left her mouth in wow. Of course, back then, she'd never imagined that one day their hearts would become one. Oliver saw her as his equal, even if he did call her Sidekick.

Turning to Lois, she said, "Do you think you could get Oliver some normal clothes?"

Just as Lois was about to follow Chloe's order, Oliver held his hand up, causing the brunette to stop. "I'll get them myself. I think I left a t-shirt and sweatpants here."

Lois rolled her eyes, watching as Oliver disappeared towards the bathroom. Rubbing her temple, she turned to Chloe, who had now taken the liberty of turning to her virtual needs. "What're you doing now?"

"If Oliver isn't willing to give me any information on how he got all bruised, then I'll just have to do my own digging," she said as she clicked the icon that would lead her to the internet.

"I thought Mr. Green said he'd let you in on his encounter with the bad guys soon enough."

"Forgive me if I wanted a temporary blockage of my encounter with the dark side," Oliver stated, walking out of the bathroom and towards the girls in his sweats and tee.

Lois, taking the time to add a little humor to the conversation at hand, said, "That was quick. What, did Clark teach you how to pull a fast change through telepathy?"

"Changing in phone booths isn't exactly my style, Legs."

A tiny smile tugged at Chloe's lips. She'd always enjoyed the sardonic statements thrown back and forth between Oliver and Lois, strictly for her own entertainment purposes of course.

"Hey, what's that?" Lois asked, squinting at the image displayed across the screen. Chloe's hand paused over the mouse a fleeting moment before she clicked the image for a zoom in. "Is that Mrs. Kent reprising her role as the Red Queen?"

Chloe's eyes narrowed as she glanced at the image as well. She could feel Oliver bending towards the screen, his warm breath tickling her face. Subconsciously, she felt herself tense. Oliver, on the other hand, remained oblivious of the entire situation. In fact, he looked right at home. Looking away from Ollie, Chloe turned her attention back to the screen. "Lois, that's just an old woman knitting." She thought the headscarf and knitting needles would have labeled that image in an instant, but as soon as those words left her mouth-words of the obvious-she couldn't help but rethink her thoughts. Maybe the reporter in her blood was still lurking loose in there somewhere.

"Looks can be deceiving."

It wasn't Lois who said this, but Oliver, which Chloe realized the moment he placed his hand upon her shoulder. She had the sudden urge to flinch under his touch, but that would no doubt set the alarm bells off on both his and Lois's part. Honestly, she didn't understand why she was reacting the way she was, but she hoped neither Lois nor Oliver would notice.

"Looks like she paid a visit to Tess…" Lois paused for a brief moment. She had to admit that Chloe's hacking skills were impressive. Sometimes, however, all the secrets that had spilled during Oliver's absence induced enough head spinning nausea. Who knew there was so much going on right under her nose?

"Mercy's in the hospital?"

"She was attacked by Zod," Chloe stated, "and she was at Met. Gen…until she disappeared." She glanced up at Oliver as he took in her words.

He pondered over her statement a few seconds before erupting into a theory of his own. "Maybe the people who took me took her," he hypothesized.

"What exactly took you, Oliver?" She could see his composure faltering.

Slowly, he turned away from her, taking the time to drink in his surroundings. The Talon Apartment was bathed in a gray mist. His surroundings were once more succumbing to darkness, and the mere thought made his skin prickle.

Lois, cluing into the moment of intimacy between her two favorite blondes, stood up. Turning away from Chloe, whose fingers were making their way towards Oliver's hand, said, "Look, I'm just going to make a call."

Chloe's hand settled over Oliver's before she turned to face her cousin. The brunette was digging into the pocket of her jeans, pulling out her cell with a bit of force. For a moment, Chloe thought the technical device would smack Lois in the face, but it didn't. She probably could have used the laugh though. "You're leaving?"

"Just making a call," the girl corrected as she tucked a chestnut wave behind her ear.

"Outside?"

Lois planted her feet before the door. "I'm sure Clark would like to know that Oliver is okay."

"Clark's out on patrol, Lois," Chloe stated, her eyes slightly narrowing, "Remember our talk or rather your marathon of a vent?"

Lois frowned. She remembered every word of that babble. It was a few days after the web of secrets her friends were tangled into had exploded in her face. With Clark being the hero the world needed, she needed to relay her aching heart of how she would play into this scenario. And as a good of a listener as Chloe was, she just happened to be the person caught on the end of her seemingly endless rant. "I'm not distracting him from his duties, Chloe, I promise."

The petite blonde sent her a reassuring smile. "Alright," she sighed, "free to go." Besides, if anyone could bring Clark down to earth, it was Lois. With Lois, Clark had a greater purpose than just being the savior the human race needed. With Lois, he had a reason to go on fighting, and to go on living. Even if it saddened Chloe, as a great a friend as she was to him, she would never be that person, which was fine, because she had her own purpose. She turned in the swivel chair she was seated in, the warmth emanating from Oliver's hand sending a sense of comfort to her cooled one. "Ollie…"

He watched Lois exit, the door closing with a small thud and click. "I'm okay, Chloe," he answered automatically.

She frowned slightly, but if he wasn't willing to let her in at the moment, then she'd give him his space. Standing up, she said, "How about some tea to calm the nerves. You look like you've been through hell."

He chuckled bitterly. "There's the sense of humor I missed."

Chloe raised her brows.

"Sorry, I'm trying here."

She sent him a swift nod before lifting the kettle from the stove and walking towards the sink to fill it with water. After switching on the burner, with the turn of the knob, she grabbed the first aid kit before walking back towards Oliver. He was seated upon the swivel chair she had originally occupied, glancing at the video feed she had hacked into earlier from Metropolis General. Then, she watched as he glossed over the hospital's records until something caught his interest. Chloe bit her lip. She knew exactly what that was. Oliver may have cut Tess from his life, but no matter what, she was a part of his history, and that was never going to change.

"Dead?"

His words were like a pin-drop to the silence. Chloe let out a huff. "Apparently."

"Doesn't add up," he sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Why would they take her body?"

Chloe pulled up an extra chair, sat down, and unzipped the first aid kit. "I don't think she's dead, Oliver, and I have a feeling that old lady has something to do with it." She unscrewed the bottle of iodine and applied it to a piece of cloth.

Chloe was just about to dab it at a wound when Oliver altered her plans for her. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips against hers, catching her off guard. Besides, his wounds weren't deep; they could do without the disinfectant. Chloe, however, stayed utterly frozen, never contributing to the kiss. Instead, she pulled away, seemingly gasping for air. His eyes fluttered open as he stared deep into her green orbs. They were clouded with something he couldn't quite explain…Was that fear?

Chloe bit her lip, ashamed of her reaction, and cast her eyes to the ground. "I'm sorry."

Her voice was barely audible, but he heard her apology, and it broke his heart. Why was she apologizing? He understood her fears. He understood her insecurities, but sometimes Chloe failed to grasp that he could comprehend all of that. At one point, Clark may have opted to embrace his Kryptonian heritage in full, but in those three weeks that Chloe had been void of all beings close to her, she'd gone through her own catharsis. She became a stoic…a personified computer. Shutting down her thoughts and feelings, she took on the role of Watchtower, only available to provide information he and Clark would need. However, Oliver had worked hard to help her plug back into the real world, and he wasn't about to let all of his endeavors fail.

"Hey," he whispered, touching a lock of her hair, "I meant what I said."

Her fingers slightly shook as she brought her hand atop his, sliding it away from herself. "And that's what scares me." Of course he meant what he said. She didn't deny that for a second. That was the problem. It scared her to be wanted, to be needed, as much as she needed and wanted him.

"Chloe…" His words trailed off, confusion dabbing his features.

"I'm afraid of opening up my heart like that again."

"But you responded…"

Chloe stood up, shaking her head. "Oliver, I panicked. I thought I'd lost you. I wanted you to know how I felt."

His brows furrowed.

"I surprised myself," she continued, her shoulders slouching, "I never thought I'd be able to say those words again, to anyone."

"But you did."

Chloe paused. He had hit a bull's-eye. She could revert back and say that she had panicked, and that's why those eight letters had flown from her lips, but her heart was arguing with her brain. It wanted her brain to know that what she had said was real. He made her feel safe, he made her feel needed, and he made her feel like herself. "I did." Relief coursed through her as she stared back at him. Life didn't want to beat this out of her, and she had to stop resisting. "I really do love you." And saying those ultimate words aloud was easier than she had ever assumed. Oliver was her one. She didn't-couldn't deny that for a second.

He smiled, taking her hands and giving them a squeeze. "Right back at ya, Sidekick." He was just about to let her wrap her arms around his neck because right now, he didn't want anything but to be with her, but the whoosh of air stopped their moment of affection. Irritated, Oliver craned his neck, seeing the Man of Steel standing in the entrance with his hand around the doorknob. For once, he looked breathless.

"Oliver, you're okay."

"That's what I tried to tell you, Smallville." Lois stepped into the apartment, looking a little green. No one found it fun to travel at speeds that humans weren't ever meant to experience.

Chloe and Oliver chuckled, for Lois's hair looked beyond tamable.

"Sorry to interrupt," Clark uttered hastily, "but Oliver, you aren't a murderer."

At her boyfriend's words, Lois's eyes slightly widened. What was Clark playing at, and more importantly, why did Oliver look relieved? "Murderer?"

"Lex…he's alive," Clark finished.

* * *

A/N: Oh, how awesome would it be if Lex was in season 10? Anyhow, the ending was so frustrating…I had no idea how to end it, and I felt like I just kept digging myself into a road block. Chloe and Oliver's emotions were especially tough. Nevertheless, I hope you guys liked it. This is the part where I request reviews...


End file.
